


Been There, Done That [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fast and Furious AU, Female Protagonist, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Been There, Done That" by stepquietly.</p><p>"Meg sighs internally. This is almost too easy, like candy from a baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Been There, Done That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986134) by [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly). 



Length: 3:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/been%20there,%20done%20that.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016 and for Amplificathon 2016.


End file.
